NATIONAL INSTITUTES OF HEALTH NINDS Facilities Planning / Equipment Bldg 35, GF352-4 The following laboratories and research support areas underwent renovations during FY 2013: 1. Renovate Electrophysiology and imaging/ microscopy for Dr Kevin Briggman, Chief, Circuit Dynamics and Connectivity unit. Location, NIH Campus, Bldg 35. 2. Renovate animal imaging and physiology laboratory space for Dr Alfonso Silva, Chief, Cerebral Microcirculation Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 3. Renovate microscopy and basic laboratory for Dr Russ Lonser, Chief, Surgical Neurology Branch, Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Building 10. 4. Relocation and activation activities for the Porter Neuroscience Research Center Phase 2, Mixed institute laboratory building, with NINDS as the lead institute. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 36. 5. Renovate the office of Dr Harish Pant, Chief, Neuronal Cytoskeletal Protein Regulation Section. Location, NIH Campus, Bldg 49. 6. Relocate and renovate an Animal Procedure Room Associated with the Surgical Neurology Branch in conjunction with the NINDS Veterinary Staff. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49. 7. Perform Hood upgrade and associated laboratory renovation for Dr Kevin Briggman, Chief, Circuit Dynamics and Connectivity unit. Location, NIH Campus, Bldg 37. 8. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Quan Yuan, Chief, Dendrite Morphogenesis and Plasticity Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 9. Renovate Scope Room for Dr Kenton Swartz, Chief, Molecular Physiology & Biophysics Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 10. Renovate offices for the NINDS/ NIMH Section on Instrumentation for George Dold, Chief, Section on Instrumentation (NIMH). Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 13. 11. Renovate and Relocate the Office for Dr Abhik Ray-Chaudhury. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 12. Renovate the Clinical Center On-Call Room for Dr Avi Nath, Director, Office of the Clinical Director. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 13. Relocation and activation activities for the F-Wing project, Mixed institute laboratory wing. Laboratory construction includes work for laboratories and offices for three PIs, Dr Dragan Maric Chief, FACS Facility, Dr Gene Major, Chief, Molecular Medicine & Virology Section, and Dr Dorian McGavern, Chief, Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: 1. Upgrade existing Thermo Orbitrap Velos mass spectrometer to Thermo Orbitrap Elite equivalent for the Clinical Proteomics Unit 2. Shimadzu Perfinity Workstation for the Clinical Proteomics Unit 3. Microlab Liquid Handler for the Protein/Peptide Sequencing Facility 4. Automated TALEN for a collaborative project between the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS) and National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) 5. 11.7T Superconducting Magnet system for MRI of animals for the Laboratory of Functional and Molecular Imaging 6. 3T MRI System for human brain imaging as part of a shared initiative between the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA), National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD), National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA), National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH), and National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) 7. Animal imaging gradient with integrated shims for ultra-high animal MRI for the Laboratory of Functional and Molecular Imaging